Horus
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Nina, Eddie, and Patricia aren't the only ones who are descendents of egyptian gods, someone else in the house is. Who is it? How will they cope? How will they prove themselves to be who they are?


**Fabian P.O.V.**

"NO! NEVER!"I screamed as I woke up from a nightmare, painting and sweating.

"Dude! Quiet down, I'm trying to sleep!" My American roommate, Eddie said.

"Sorry." I apologised, as I walked out of the room to clear my head. I go into the bathroom, wash the sweat of my face and head to the living room to find Nina sitting on the couch. She looks more mesmerising than ever before.

"Hey." I say, announcing my arrival.

She jumps, but replies "Hey, did you hear that scream, 5 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I was there, it was me." I state, rubbing the neck. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry Fabian. Was it a nightmare?" She asks as I reply with a nod of my head. "Do you want to talk about what happened in the dream?" I take a deep breath and begin.

"Well, it started off with you, in the Rufus warehouse, and you were screaming, trying to get people to hear you, shouting our (the house residents) names, when a young Rufus appeared, and shot you, I ran to you, and you took half of the blow on your right side, while I took the other half, but on my left side, and I cradled you, until the ambulance came and took you away, everyone was screaming at me, how I could've saved you, and it hurt and I was crying. But then the dream changed to you and Sarah having a conversation in an eerie green room, and I was on looking, like I wasn't supposed to be there, but at the same time, was supposed to be there. Anyway the conversation between you and Sarah went something like this:

"But Sarah, will he be ready? He doesn't even know."

"I know, Nina, but he will have to be, because if he's not his world will fall apart." You looked saddened and it frightened me.

"What is his world? And can I tell him?"

"You know the answer to that one, Nina. And to your other question, yes, but it cannot all come out at once, you have to tell him subtly." Sarah smiled.

"How am I meant to do that?"

"You're smart, Nina, you'll find a way. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Sarah. Thank you."

"Then it went back to the warehouse and Rufus and the killing. And then it was over. I woke up screaming, because I didn't want you to die. I know dreams are based on some sort of sub-conscious reason. I never want you to die, so fear was the first half and last half, but what the middle bit? You and Sarah?"

She bit her lip, nervously. "First, Fabian, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. And second, I don't remember having a conversation with Sarah about you." She's got that darting eye thing, so she's lying! To me! Well, I could go along with it because it will be interesting to see how she tells me, the things she has to.

"Oh, OK thanks. I think we should go back to bed now, because I know you're safe, and it's late. Night, sweet dreams." I say and turn to go down the hall to bed, when I hear a "Goodnight, Fabian, sweet dreams to you too." I turn back around to find Nina standing there, so I walk back to her, and give her a peck on the lips. "See you in the morning, sweetheart." Only then, when I know she's upstairs to do I turn and go to my bedroom.

**Nina P.O.V.**

Oh My God! I just lied! To Fabian! Successfully! Result!

I was lying about the whole conversation part with Sarah; she came to me and said that there are 4 paragons.

Amneris = Me.

Osiris = Eddie.

Isis = Patricia.

Horus =

Except we (Eddie, Patricia and I) don't know who the other person is, except that they are in this house with us.

The night before, Sarah told me the history of the descendents of the 4 paragons:

"To start off with there's the 3 gods and a high priestess. Osiris, Isis, and Horus (Gods) and Amneris (high priestess). As you know Amneris and her Osirion are meant to protect the world, usually. But in the first lot of descendents all 4 of them were together. But in the rest of descendents it was only ever the 2 Amneris and Osiris, and Horus and Isis. In Egypt, Osiris and Isis were meant to be, and Amneris and Horus, but because there was mostly just two of them, people started to believe that the Osirion and Amneris should be together, and Isis and Horus were meant to be. Now in some cases you find 3 together and one on its own and since you have already found your Isis, Osiris and yourself, this could be one of those generations. However, in a generation coming up, or possibly this generation, the 4 paragons shall be together, to not only protect the world for longer than you would if it was just two of you, but to also set the record straight about who belongs with who. And you will protect the world longer because you are with the person you are supposed to be with."

"OK do you know who the descendent of Horus is?" I asked after a while of taking the information in.

"Do you remember what Eddie told you? How he saw black smoke? She told him to take her hand?" She asked and I nodded then replied. "Yep, Senkhara. When she was on the hunt for the Osirion. She thought it could be Fabian, but it was Eddie."

"What did he say she said to Fabian?" She asked me.

"Fabian woke up, told Eddie not to take Senkhara's hand; she then turned to face Fabian, telling him that he was a born protector, and that the Osirion could be in him." I answered.

"Yes, ask Fabian about himself, his favourite things to do with Egypt, then decode what he says."

I awoke and the next morning asked Fabian to walk with me to school, he chuckled and replied "Don't we always? I've told you before you don't need to ask."

On the way to school, I quizzed him.

"Can we play 20 questions?" I asked, he said yes. "I'll start."

(Underlined = Nina Bold = Fabian

Favourite Country?

England

Favourite American State?

California

Favourite Sport?

American Football or Football/Soccer

Favourite American Football Team?

New Orleans Saints

Favourite Soccer/Football Team?

Liverpool

Favourite Band?

Jonas Brothers

Favourite Singer?

John Mayer

Favourite Boy?

Me

Favourite Girl?

You

Favourite Boy In The House?

Me

Favourite Girl In The House?

You

Favourite Colour?

Electric Blue

Favourite Item of Clothing?

My Plaid Shirts

Favourite Type of Shoe?

Converse

Favourite Food?

Spaghetti Bolognese

Favourite T.V. Show?

Horrible Histories

Favourite T.V. Channel?

Nickelodeon

Favourite Movie?

The Amazing Spiderman

Favourite Book?

The Hunger Games Series

Favourite God?

Horus

"Why? Not Anubis?" I ask, curious.

He chuckles, "Just because I live in a house called Anubis, doesn't mean my favourite god has to be him. But, I don't know, I always liked Horus because he is the god of protection, and I feel like I have to protect everyone, in the house, but specifically you. But, I guess, the real clincher was when you had that eye of Horus necklace, because I felt that there was a reason Sarah gave it to you, not only to help with the mystery, but for it to kind of push me forward in a direction of protection of the people I love. Also when I found out Eddie was your protector it annoyed me because I felt like I no longer had a job, but at the same time still had to protect people, still had to protect you. I'm sorry I'm rambling."

I shook my head and walked into class dumbfounded, he was REALLY deep! But jealous of Eddie? Really? At that I had to stifle a laugh.

Class went quickly, and after school Fabian and I went for a stroll, talking about whatever went into our heads, we arrived back at the house at 9:55 and Victor almost bit our heads off, and would've too, if Trudy hadn't stopped him. Fabian told me sweet dreams as he usually does; we shared a couple of kisses because as usual none of us want to leave each other. Sleep came quickly and was filled with of dreams of my Genius. And him with a head of a falcon. WEIRD! Falcon. Didn't Horus have a head of a falcon?

Sarah came to me after a couple of these dreams and asked me if I'd figured it out yet.

"Yes. I think."

"Good. Now onto the more serious matters, he has to defeat the ghost of Seth."

"But Sarah, will he be ready? He doesn't even know."

"I know, Nina, but he will have to be, because if he's not his world will fall apart."

"What is his world? And can I tell him?"

"You know the answer to that one, Nina. And to your other question, yes, but it cannot all come out at once, you have to tell him subtly." Sarah smiled.

"How am I meant to do that?"

"You're smart, Nina, you'll find a way. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Sarah. Thank you." Then the dream finished and I was back to dreaming of Fabian.

The morning after I tell Patricia and Eddie everything I know, and we agree to tell Fabian, in a Sibuna meeting today.

**Fabian P.O.V.**

So the next morning I was eating breakfast, (alone, it was only 7am) as the ever radiant Nina Martin came in through the doorway, making me choke on my orange juice.

"OK how do I make you stop doing that? Every morning?" She laughs as she sits down.

I gulp down my juice then reply, "To do that you'd have to stop being... you." We laugh, as I give her, her every day good morning kiss.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yeah, sort of, so while I remember Sibuna meeting in the clearing, 10am." She tells me, I nod my head. So this is how she tells me? With the rest of Sibuna around?

So at 10am me and Nina walk down to the clearing, hand in hand, fingers intertwined, her head on my shoulderterwined, her Sibuna around? Great (!) When we reach the clearing, I ask,

"Where are Amber and Alfie?" Because only Eddie, Patricia, Nina and I were here.

"Not here, because Fabian, this is a private matter only involving paragons. "Eddie, Osiris." Eddie steps forward and shows his brown cuff which has a throne on it. "Me, Amneris." Nina steps forward and shows her eye of Horus locket. "Patricia, Isis." Patricia steps forward and shows one of her bracelets which have an ankh on it. Then she explains EVERYTHING she knows to me. "We all have a symbol on a bracelet or necklace depending on who we're supposed to be with, this proves that Eddie is meant to be with Patricia because he has a throne on his bracelet and this proves that Patricia is Isis (Isis means throne) and she has an amenta on her bracelet because she is meant to be with Eddie and he is Osiris (amenta, symbol of the underworld, god of death, Osiris). Me I have an eye of Horus necklace because I am meant to be with the descendent of Horus. You have on your necklace, the cup of Ankh because a descendent of Amneris can put it together and I'm one. We have reason to believe that you are the descendent of Horus."

What do you say to that? I stood there dumbstruck, like I was frozen. "Oh." Was all I said.

"Fabian, there's more." Patricia said as Nina looked at the ground, frightened to tell me what it was. I sighed and drew my head back. "Tell me, get it over with." I say exasperated.

"There is a test, sort of, to prove that you are the real descendent of your god, in your case Horus, and a person to help discover you're a descendent, because there're fakers out there, Fabian." Patricia tells me. Eddie continues, "Nina had the cup and Sarah, I had that black smoke-y woman, err,-"

"Senkhara." Me, (isn't odd how I find my voice to tell him a murder's name) Patricia and Nina tell him.

"Right, Senkhara, yeah, I guess, she was the one who told me I was the Osirion, and I had to destroy her, to prove myself." Eddie says

"Who/what did you have, Patricia?" I ask.

"I'm getting to that part!" She snaps. "I had Jasper Choudhary (Fabian's godfather), although he thought us being descendents was a myth, still I had to use my magic to revive him from being almost killed, with a shoe to the head, from Vera."

"OK?" I ask uncertainly, "So, who do I have?"

Nina spoke up again, "Well, you know when you said you saw me and Sarah, talking, in a dream of yours?" I nodded. "That was real. I'm sorry I lied to you, Sarah knew you had to wait until this moment for us to tell you."

"I know you lied." I say, "Whenever you lie your eyes shift. But I don't get it, who do I have to tell me who I am? What's my test?"

Eddie sighs, "Mate, aren't you meant to be clever? We, the 4 of us, (Sarah, Nina, Patricia and I) are the people to tell you."

Then Patricia finishes, "You're good with Egyptian mythology, so who did Horus defeat?"

I think for a moment. My eyes widen with fear, as it dawns on me. "Seth." I whisper.

"Yes. Seth." Nina sighs. "But, we don't have a descendent of Seth, so you have to defeat the ghost."

Great! A ghost! I have to defeat a ghost! "But wasn't Seth the murderer of Osiris?" I ask.

"Yeah, so you better defeat him, BEFORE he kills me!" Eddie shouts.

"Calm down, Eddie. Fabian it's a chain reaction, if Eddie falls we all fall." Patricia states, Eddie beams when she says, 'if Eddie falls we all fall'

"Wipe that smile of your face, weasel." She yells and smirks at him.

"Never, Yacker." Eddie flirts.

I interject before they can continue, "Is this really important, flirting? Because I feel like I should higher on the list right now!"

Nina continues "Basically, Eddie falls, and then Patricia, then Joy, then Mick, then Mara, then Jerome, then Alfie, then Amber, then me, then I'd like to think you, then your parents, my Gran, your Uncle Ade, Trudy, Jasper. Your world will fall apart because you failed to protect the people you love."

"So how do we beat him?" I question.

"I.I.I don't know, but if we're anything to go by, you'll have a power of some sort. But we know when and where he's coming. Saturday, your room." Nina says.

We all hear a twig snap, and an "ow!" and turn around to face them.

"Hi! Before you start, yelling, we know it all, we heard it. And if anyone's yelling it should be us because you a Sibuna meeting without us!" Amber screams/yells.

"OK, Amber, Alfie, we apologise, we're sorry." Nina says and after, we all leave the clearing and go back towards the house.

**Saturday Morning (still Fabian P.O.V.)**

I feel weird.

Anyway, I, and the rest of the house, was awaked by a scream. I recognised the scream immiditelaly and Eddie and I shared a glance that said 'let's check on the girls'. Its times like these I'm glad we have girlfriends in different rooms.

I dashed upstairs, burst into Nina's to room, Amber and Nina still screaming, to find held by her neck, my girlfriend, Nina Martin, by a shady character, with a sinister grin on his face. And a moustache, why does everyone bad have a moustache?

"Eddie! Found them!" I yell. I turn to the mysterious figure, "Seth, I presume." I say circling him.

"Horus." He states.

"Let Nina go!" He does. "I'm gonna defeat you."

"You can't defeat me. I'm a ghost, how do you defeat a ghost?" He says. I know what he's doing. Trying to psych me out.

"This isn't about defeating you! This is about protecting people! Doing my job, to protect the world, from people like you! I've always wanted to protect people, weather I knew them or not. I'm gonna protect people from you! Why are you here? No, wait don't tell me. The ancient grudge match? Horus vs. Seth? Good vs. evil? But there's one thing you're not going to do. That's hurt my friends or my family. And especially NOT my soul mate!"

"Do you really think words can stop a creature like ME?" He sneers.

"No. I just thought I'd let you know, that's all." Before he can comprehended what that means, I run into him and slam him against the wall. (A/N like he did with Rufus in the first season)

A second later I've got my necklace out from under my shirt and pointed my necklace towards him.

"You wouldn't use that on me. You're too much of a coward!" He mocks, and turns to Nina and says "How can you go out with this thing?" at that point I snap.

"You're right. I wouldn't, but, you just insulted me and my girlfriend, and once, yeah, I did use to be a coward. But then I met Nina Martin, she took me out of my shell, and made me who I am today. And I'm not going to let it go unpunished!" I slammed the necklace to his face and started chanting. 30 seconds later the green light from my dream started to appear around him and me.

"Fool! You're coming with me! Ha!" He laughs.

"NO! Fabian!" Nina screams.

"It's OK Nina! I'll be fine!" I say trying to reassure her, as the green light engulfs us fully.

I press my necklace to his heart and think of his death, and after about a minute, he collapses.

Finally, I press my necklace to my heart, and think of MY Nina, then when I know I'm in her head, because it's filled with pictures of me, I say: "Nina put your bed into the middle of the room."

"OK." She says tears thick in her voice.

I fall out of the green void only to fall on Nina's bed.

"Fabian! You're back!" She screams, joy in her voice.

"I never left, love." I tell her.

"OK, time to make a discreet exit everyone." Amber announces. Me and Nina blush.

"What happened? Where's Seth? Is he deader than before?" She asks but before she can ask any more questions, I say "Shut up, Chosen One!" I kiss her, and she kisses back.

We separate from the kiss to say,

"I love you." We laugh. And resume our kiss.

"Forever and." I say

"And Always." She finishes.

Then from that moment on we know we are meant to be together forever and always.

Then from that moment on we begin our lives together as Horus and Amneris.

**So that's it! Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

**Review or PM to ask me!**

**Thanks!**

**wolfienjhoanfdwar**


End file.
